Black Butler Question and Answer!
by iEmma1313
Summary: The Black Butler cast is all ears and open to questions! So send them in and they'll answer for you! Rated T just in case. *Now accepting dares! Dare away!*
1. Chapter 1

Emma: Greetings! :D

Sebastian: Hello.

Ciel: …

Emma: We're going to have you send in questions to any character and they will respond as you wish! Isn't that right, Ciel?

Ciel: … This is far too tedious.

Emma: I'm sorry, but you have to stay. Don't make Emma get Alois and Elizabeth. Anyway, this is open to any character at all, please leave questions either in reviews or you can PM Emma! The name's Emma, aka Vocadancer.

Sebastian: She is giving us a question to start with. Emma gave us this question: "If you could change anything about Black Butler, what would it be?"

Ciel: I suppose I would get rid of Alois.

Sebastian: More cats.

Grell: AW YES! I would make Sebastian be mine, and I would have his BABIES~! Fufufufu-

Emma: Very nice Grell, very nice… Ahem. What about you? Undertaker, Alois, Claude?

Undertaker: More coffins and more jokes!

Alois: There are FAR too many things I would change! First of all, I would have a bigger part and I wouldn't die, then-

Ciel: Be quiet, you insolent fool.

Claude: I would get Alois's soul… *grumbles*

Emma: Everyone had very nice answers. Now, everybody, just leave me some questions and we will answer as many as possible-

Alois: Claude, get me something to eat, I'm hungry~

Emma: Hold up. I promised everybody curry bread afterwards, remember?

Alois: But I'm hungry NOW!

Ciel: Sebastian, silence him.

Sebastian: *throws Alois out of the room, Claude rushing to him* There you are, young master. Emma, I suppose now would be a good time to bid everybody adieu.

Emma: You're right! Bye everybody! Leave questions! *waves and gives everyone curry bread*


	2. Chapter 2

Emma: Hey, you guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing, you don't know how elated I am to get some questions. We've agreed to do about two or three reviews per chapter. Right?

Everybody: *nods*

Emma: Good! Let's begin!

From: AILOVE-withcake: _Ciel, what is your favorite color and why?_

Ciel: I would say blue. I don't know why. Just do. *crosses arms*

Alois: COME ON, CIEL! You can do better.

Ciel: *sigh* Fine. I like blue because my mother's eyes were blue. Happy?

Elizabeth: AWWW, CIEL! *glomps*

Ciel: Lizzy, get off of me. Now.

Emma: Alright, next question. I'll take this one by parts, one at a time.

From: Migoto Nami: _Ciel, why don't you hire more help for the manor?_

Ciel: I don't know. I believe I have enough people working, even though three of them are absolute numbskulls.

Finni: HEY!

Meyrin: I'm a good maid, yes!

Bard: I cook special delicacies. And I have a unique method.

Sebastian: Who had to do all the work?

Tanaka: Ho, ho, ho… *sips tea*

Emma: *laughs* I think that question is answered. I agree that the things that need doing get done. That's enough, I suppose.

_Bard, you're hawt :)_

Bard: *blushes*

Emma: *reads off paper* She also said that she'd do you before Sebastian.

Sebastian: WHAT? HOW COULD SOMEONE RESIST MY SEDUCTIVE NATURE OVER THIS CREATURE?

Ciel: Sebastian, control yourself. You're not the only heartthrob in this place. Ask Emma what she thinks of me, go ahead.

Emma: Well… Okay, I adore Ciel and think he is amazingly good-looking. Bard! You never responded!

Bard: I'm quite flattered… *takes a puff of his cigarette*

Emma: Okay, next part!

_Lizzy, is your hair naturally curly or do you have to curl it yourself?_

Lizzy: It is curly, but I do curl it more so I can have these adorable twin drills! *smiles*

Emma: I admit, they are cute. Just like Teto Kasane~!

Lizzy: HOW? DOES SHE LOOK CUTER?

Emma: Umm… No. You beat her by a million. Definitely.

_Sebastian, I dressed up like a cat last year for Halloween so that me and my cat, Pikachu, could look like each other as we meowed at trick-or-treaters and gave away cat shaped candies, how does that make you feel? Do you wish you had been there?_

Sebastian: *faints*

Emma: I do believe that answers your question… Also, thank you for fox tamer 133. They brought dares into the light! Now you guys have dares, too! Fox tamer, I'll answer your questions next chapter.

Note from Emma! :D Wow, I can't believe that I've already have four reviews! I am so happy that people are enjoying this, I know I am. I am really grateful for all of you, all readers! Make sure to add this to your alerts so that you won't miss your answers!

Thanks! I'm uploading this early so we can get a move on with all this, haha! I am truly excited! Thanks again, keep reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Emma: Hey! We're going to be responding to two more reviews! Also, remember that Fox tamer 113 reminded me of dares, so now you can get the cast to do as your bidding! (Please keep it clean though. Nothing more than kissing, if you know what I mean.)

Sebastian: Young master, you're aware what's going to happen, correct?

Ciel: Quite. Might as well get it over with. *kisses Sebastian*

Emma: Well, that was… unexpected. So now, you don't have to dare them to kiss. Yay! But he coulda kissed me… -.-# Well, you guys could dare him pretty please? 3

Ciel: Pardon?

Emma: Uh, never mind. Let's begin with the first question! It's from Black keneko-chan! They asked:

_Sebastian, what does your true form look like?_

Sebastian: Is that you asking for me to change?

Emma: Yes.

Sebastian: Fine. *transforms into some crazy pole-dancer looking outfit, redder eyes and fangs* You suck.

Everybody: *dies laughing*

Grell: *nosebleed*

Emma: I dare you to stay like that they whole chapter! Ahahaha~

Sebastian: I'm bringing every single one of you down to Hell. I mean it.

Emma: Okay, next set of questions! These are from Fox Tamer 113.

_Sebastian, why do you like cats so much? Also, why did you willingly pose for Grell?_

Sebastian: Cats are such beautiful and graceful creatures, with the most dazzling appearance of all! I posed for Grell because… Well, it was fun to watch him watch me.

Grell: *falls back in pool of noseblood*

_Ciel, umm... I'm sorry in advance (please don't hurt me), why do you keep on dressing like a girl?_

Ciel: WHEN DID I-

Emma: Episode four.

Ciel: Oh. That was one time! And it was for a case! It was very serious, too! NEXT QUESTION!

_Alois, why is the seal on your tongue? _

Alois: It gives me an excuse to stick my tongue out at people! *blows raspberry*

_Claude, why did you tap dance on the banister? And why do you wear glasses? When I first saw you, I thought you were a (don't hurt me) geeky butler…_

Claude: I tap danced because tap dancing is quite enjoyable. Ask Emma, she does dance.

Emma: I do dance. Tap, ballet, and jazz :) It is fun.

Claude: Plus, I wear glasses because they make me look sexy. I am not a geek in any form or fashion, I am simply a-

Ciel: Yeah, yeah, you're a Trancy butler. We know. We know.

_Grell, why do Death Scythes look like gardening/landscaping tools?_

Grell: What do you mean? THIS MORE THAN A MERE TOOL!

Sebastian: Fox tamer is right. William T. Spears has a rather awkward-looking one, yes?

Emma: Yeah. Like those big clipper-thingies for bushes. I don't know, it's a Reaper thing I guess. *shrugs*

Finni: OH! OH! CAN I DO THE CLOSING? PLEASE~

Emma: Sure, go ahead!

Finni: Okay! Thanks for reading and asking questions, keep them coming! And, don't forget dares! Dare funny stuff! Bye, you guys! Thank you!

Bard: Finni, you sounded stupid when you did that…

Emma: Hush, he did fine. You're jealous that you didn't get to.

Bard: No. He just sounded stupid.

Emma's note! Okay, I know that I uploaded that last chapter on the same day as the first, but I was excited! Eager! There'll be another coming up soon. You can dare, ask questions, anything! Also, I am thinking about giving a special appearance in a chapter to a special reviewer, not sure yet! But, keep questions coming! And don't forget to add this to alerts to stay updated! :D Thank you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Emma: Hello everybody! I was at my friend's house when someone told me that I accidentally uploaded chapter 1 again! Oops!

Sebastian: Well, you were up at six in the morning. *whispers* She's not exactly a morning person. She was insanely tired.

Emma: It's Pluto's fault! He barked all night and scratched at my window!

Ciel: That's when you call Sebastian.

Emma: I kicked him off the sill. He transformed and burned some of the bushes, by the way.

Ciel: WHAT? THAT WAS YOU?

Emma: No, Pluto did it.

Meyrin: She has a point, yes!

Claude: Can we halt this ridiculous bickering and get on with the show?

Emma: Alright! The first question came from eIghTEeNthG6.

_To the Undertaker: Is Undertaker you real name? Why do you hide yourself like that? I really wanna see you wearing something else, like a butler outfit! Last, why do you need the jokes?_

Undertaker: I actually can't recall me real name! *munches on dog bone* How do I hide myself?

Bard: You don't show much skin and your hair covers your face.

Undertaker: Oh! I don't know. I think I look nice like this though. And, I'm not changing unless you give me a joke! I love jokes because when you're in the funeral parlor business you don't get much true laughter, me friend!

Emma: Come on, Undertaker, this is practically a dare. You should do it.

Undertaker: Nope! I ain't changin'!

Emma: Fine. I'm sorry, dear friend. You know, we need a punishment! If you don't want to do a dare, you can run through the East End naked. Kay?

Undertaker: Alright then! *strips* *runs through East End screaming* * returns* That was funny!

Sebastian: Ugh. It can't be helped. Let's move on. This is from Jessica1209, and she said:

_Hello Emma, my question is...Sebastian do you like the yaois that involve you getting raped?_

Sebastian: I honestly don't care. They are simply rubbish.

Grell: *watching yaoi* Say what, Sebas-chan?

Sebastian: Um… Nothing.

Emma: That's gross, don't show it around. We should keep going. This next batch is from Fox Tamer 113! Sorry about getting the numbers wrong! I apologize. She's given us some dares!

_Ciel, you have to smile, like a full blown grin(like Naruto), for two chapters! (If it's okay for your Emma-ness *bows*) Sebastian would you please watch Ciel to make sure he's not gonna cheat? =3_

Ciel: Great. Do I have to?

Emma: Either that or the birthday suit.

Ciel: *sigh* I suppose I need my dignity. *smiles*

Sebastian: Good, job, sir. Don't cheat, I'll be watching!

_Bard, I dare you to cook your 'specialty'... And I dare you to eat it. What does it taste like? =P_

Bard: Alright miss! Excuse me!

*big explosion* *Bard returns*

Bard: Okay! Let's have a taste! *eats* *pukes* BLOODY-

Ciel: I told you it tasted bad.

Bard: YUCK! I GOTTA FIND A NEW METHOD! Ooh, maybe grenades! :D

Sebastian: No. Definitely not.

_Sebastian and Claude, I dare you two to have a contest! A dance contest. Everyone else, feel free to distract them =P_

Claude: We shall! Let us dance!

Emma: *in announcer voice* Claude starts with his tap shoes, doing a rather epic timestep! He's doing bells! Wow! Wait… Wait.. HE'S DOING THE GENE KELLY STREETLAMP POSE! OH, THE BEAUTY!

*continuing* Now, Sebastian comes! Wait, what is this? HE'S IN POINTE SHOES! These shoes are like hell on a dancer's feet, giving blisters and scars! They have even been known to remove a toenail! He's up on the tops of his toes, doing borés! (Note: these are now ballet terms!) Tour jete! The, then, FIFTY-TWO FORTE TURNS!

Everyone: *claps*

Emma: A great show, folks! It's a tight contest! So, reviewers, vote for who you think should win! I'll count up the votes in a few chapters! Finally, the last dare!

_Lizzy, I dare you to... cute-ify EVERYONE! =D_

Lizzy: YAY! *cutifies*

Ciel: *still smiling* Why pink bows? Pink?

Sebastian: This is an honor, my lady. Such a pretty… bonnet…

Grell: OOH I LOOK SO PRETTY~!

Emma: Um… I hate ruffles. Anyways… Dares and reviews… And don't forget the dance contest! *coughs glitter* I think I have a contest now! I want you to answer this question:

_Black Butler is releasing a game! What should the title be?_

Emma: The best answer will be featured in a chapter to come! I think I'll allow two chapters. The winner for the dance contest will be announced then, too! Vote! Answer! Send questions and dares! Thanks! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel: *still smiling* Hello, everybody. Emma said that in order to smile you have to sound pleasant so she's making me do the introduction and read the first question.

Sebastian: You're doing quite well, young master.

Ciel: Thank you. *growls* My face hurts. Can I relax?

Emma: Go ahead, a few seconds, then assume position.

Ciel: *relaxes* *sighs* *smiles* Okay! The first question is from HeartLover1. She said:

_Grell, why do you like Sebastian? And Sebastian, I dare you to steal William's scythe and see how he reacts, then make tea for me, 3_

Grell: How can I not love him? He's so adorable~ Fufufufu~

Sebastian: *snatches scythe from William*

William: Give that back! You do not know how easily these delicate tools can break!

Sebastian: Relax, relax. *trims rose bushes*

William: HOW DARE YOU? *removes glove and hits Sebastian*

Sebastian: OH HECK NAW! *fights back* *engages in epic battle with William and moves away while fighting*

Emma: It seems they'll be delayed. Good thing he made tea earlier. *gives tea to HeartLover1*

Ciel: Next question!

Emma: Right! This is from Migoto Nami. It's nice to see you again, thanks for coming back! :D You said that the game name should be _Black Puzzle_. Clever, I like it! You also voted for Claude!

Claude: Oh yes.

Emma: Good job, you got a good start. Now, the questions!

_Bard, can I have your babies? If you say yes I'll give you a machine gun._

Bard: *blushing* Maybe later. *wink wink*

Emma: Haha, Bard's sweet on her~

Bard: S-shut up!

Finni: *makes kissy sounds*

Bard: *hits him over the head*

_Grell, who do you like more, honestly, Sebastian or Will?_

Grell: Hard question! Sebastian would be my choice though! *sighs contently* He's so Kawaii!

_William, if someone wanted to become a grim reaper, how would you do that? Are you born as a reaper or can a human or something else become one?_

Grell: Since William is busy, I'll answer~! See, you're normally chosen. We usually choose orphans who would eventually end up dying and make them reapers, then train them! A reaper being born is rare, but it can happen. Like me!

Emma: You were born a reaper?

Grell: Oh yeah! Mommy and Daddy were reapers and fell in love when they were about to kill the same person :)

Ciel: What do they think of you now?

Grell: They're so proud!

Ciel: I meant about your loving Sebastian.

Grell: They overlooked that and focus on the fact that I am an outstanding shinigami!

Emma: Yes, you are. Ciel, would you like to do the closing?

Ciel: Do I have to?

Emma: I'll do it for you. Okay, so far, Claude is winning one to nothing! Also, the name _Black Puzzle _has been entered into the contest. We're beginning to see some old friends again! I'm seriously thinking about letting old friends make special appearances in the chapters, but I'm still on the fence.

Ciel: Can I relax again?

Emma: Yeah, it's the end of the chapter anyways. You did great.

Ciel: *relaxes* Thank you.

Emma: Anyways, keep checking back. I use everybody's questions, and if I don't, please inform me so that you don't get left out. I don't think it's fair not to include all the reviewers. It's my way of thanks! :D Ask questions and make dares!

Finni: Can people dare you and ask you questions?

Emma: I suppose! But, please, if you ask me questions, keep them Black Butler-related, in a sense. So, I'd better go and break up the fight! See you!


	6. Chapter 6

Everybody: *quiet*

Grell: It's not the same when Emma's not here. *sniff*

Finni: What are we supposed to do?

Ciel: Come on, she went to the store to buy some Coke and ingredients for sweet potato pie. We should go ahead and do the questions, that's what she said to do!

Bard: Yeah, that's what she said to do!

Sebastian: Correct. We should get started. This first question is from Miss Jessica1209. Nice to see you again, milady. She inquired:

_Grell, will you be my friend please~~~?_

Grell: GIRL, YOU KNOW IT! *hugs* We should do yoga. 8(^u^)8

Ciel: Don't be so stupid, yoga hasn't been invented yet. This is the nineteenth century.

Grell: Then how is Emma getting Coke and sweet potato pie?

Sebastian: She used the time machine that got her here. Simple. She should be back any minute, though!

Grell: I miss her. (;_;)

Lizzy: *gives Grell hug*

Grell: *sniff* Thanks girlfrannn.

Sebastian: Let's go ahead and do her next question.

_Sebastian, what would you do if I said I was part cat?_

Sebastian: OMG! *snatches her up and hugs* ARE YOU REALLY? I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER~~~

Emma: *steps out of portal* Sebastian, what are you doing to her?

Sebastian: She asked what I would do if she was part cat…

Emma: We all know you would go crazy like one of your fangirls.

Ciel: *laughs*

Sebastian: You're just jealous you don't have fangirls.

Emma: He has fangirls! He does!

Grell: Like who~?

Emma: *blush* I don't know.

Sebastian: You?

Emma: UH, N-NOOOOOOOOO~! NOT ME, HAHAHA THAT'S FUNNY

Lizzy: Liar.

Emma: Shut up Lizzy.

Ciel: *lifts head from book he was reading while all this happened* What in Heaven's name are you up to?

Emma: Nothing at all~! Nexxxxttttt!

Grell: This is from another friend, Black koneko-chan!

Emma: Great to see you again! It seems you voted for Sebastian in the contest! You also submitted the name _Kuroshitsuji: Angels and Demons._ Very nice! Let's answer your question!

_For Undertaker: Why do you eat dog biscuits?_

Undertaker: *nibbling on treat* I don't know. I think they're quite delicious, especially with tea.

Emma: You keep eating that, then. This is a rather short chapter. I guess it's time for announcements and stuff!

Thank you for asking questions, everybody! We work hard to get along while working on the answers, no matter how much some people hate each other. Luckily, Ash hasn't shown up to ruin the party. Hopefully he won't! So far, Sebastian and Claude are tied up with one point each! The names _Black Puzzle and Kuroshitsuji: Angels and Demons_ are the names we've received.

Keep reviewing! Make sure to subscribe so that you'll know when your questions get answered! I appreciate everybody. I know I'm excited about this! The reward for best game name will be-

Ash: *flies in and breaks window* Hello, all! I hope I can join the party!

Everybody: Oh God.

Note: I SUCK. I am getting so confused with all these documents! I apologize, I uploaded the next by accident and skipped this one! So I'll upload them both… again. Once, again, I'm sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

Ash: Well, thank you for letting me join in!

Emma: We didn't. Please leave.

Ash: Why should I?

Sebastian: You're nothing but trouble.

Ash: *sits down* I think I'll stay just to tick you off. :P

Ciel: You suck.

Ash: Just go on, pretend I'm not even here!

Emma: *growl* Fine. The first answer is for RyokoRyukestu. This isn't the first time they've reviewed, but I suck and skipped them. :( So, I'm going to answer their previous questions first! :D

Hey Ciel, what would you do if you if you grew cat ears and a tail forever?

Ciel: I would be terrified. God knows what Sebastian would do to me.

Sebastian: *laughing hysterically* OH GOD THE CUTENESS

Emma: I'm getting freaked out…

Ash: That's Sebastian for you.

Emma: Shut up, nobody asked you.

Ash: Harsh. That's no way to treat a guest, especially one that could kill you in a second.

Ciel: Don't you dare.

Emma: OH GOD HE'S DEFENDING ME

Ash: I will, though. But I'll leave Sebastian untied, since he doesn't seem to be causing-

Grell: DON'T BE STEALING MY MAN YOU STUPID ANGEL!

*later*

*Ash tied everybody up*

Emma: Or all the dirty sick-

Ash: Now, now! No need to become hostile!

Ciel: YOU'RE CALLLING HER HOSTILE?

Ash: Yes. Now, the second question!

I have a top hat with a rose, like watching horror movies, and like going to the morgue since my dad is a police officer. Does that make me creepy and weird?

Undertaker: No, my dear! You seem like my kind of person!

Emma: She also said that she really loved you, Undertaker.

Undertaker:

Emma: Okay, now the most recent questions.

For everybody, who do you want to kill the most?

Everybody: Ash.

Ash: All of you.

I have cat ears and a tail and my friends will not stop kidnapping me! Any idea how to stop?

Sebastian: COME TO ME

Undertaker: Oi! She's mine!

Emma: Both of you, quiet. Why not ask her who she wants? Well, RyokoRyukestu, you heard! You get to choose :) Next, Fox Tamer 113 returns :) She voted for Sebastian and submitted the name Phantomhive's Revenge. She stressed the fact that Ciel knew a lot of weird people and asked him:

Why are you such a magnet to weirdness?

Ciel: Who knows? But, I suppose that if I didn't then my life would be quite boring, wouldn't it?

Dare: Describe how you view them, in detail :)

Ciel: All my servants are actually pretty decent, including Snake. At least they try to get the work done. Lau and Ran Mau are… Strange, but reliable for details. I honestly think the Shinigami are more of just a nuisance than danger. Prince Soma and Agni weren't too bad. Their curry was quite delicious. And, Undertaker… I honestly don't know what to think of him. -.-#

Sebastian, what is the most you have endured because of Ciel? For a dare, endure it again and record it for everyone to watch!

Sebastian: I suppose fighting Ash on the bridge would have to be the most. And I am NOT about to do that again.

Emma: You know what that means.

Sebastian: Right. *strips* *runs down East End, receiving hoots and hollers and whistles* *returns* I hope you recorded that.

Grell: I did!

Claude, I dare you to give me your glasses, all of them, even the spare ones. 'cause your dare is to not wear them for 2 chapters! And why do you wear them if you can fight without them?

Claude: *hands glasses to Fox Tamer* Here. Like I said in a previous chapter, they make me look sexy.

Alois, do you love or hate Hannah?

Alois: I hate her! She simply a piece of trash! *blush*

Emma: Lies.

Alois: Nuh-uh!

Emma: Whatever. She also gave us pizza, so eat up!

Ciel: How will we eat it if we're tied up?

Ash: Oh right! *unties* Enjoy!

Emma: Finally. Okay, I'm going to keep the two contests going a little while longer! I'm going to do a drawing for the game name! I have to run, as I have to clean my room. Goodbye, see you next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Grell: Hello everybody! :D Emma and Sebastian went to 2012 to buy the Black Butler TV shows! She asked us to do the questions, but save the longer one for last.

Finni: Right! She said that she would be back after we answer the first question. So here we go! We have eIghTEeNthG6 again!

_For everyone except for Ciel, what happened to your parents?_

Bard: My dad is still livin'. Finni's and Meyrin's parents ain't.

Grell: My mom and dad are awesome! Mom is a secretary and Dad is a head reaper!

Undertaker: I think me parents are dead… Who knows? I sure don't!

Ciel: Emma's parents are still alive in her time. I think she said they were in the radio business.

Grell: I don't think Sebastian's parents are still alive.

Ciel: Who knows?

Claude: Mine are. Mother is a seamstress and Father is a banker. They are demons, as well.

Alois: We all know about mine. -.-#

_Ciel, why was your house on fire?_

Ciel: Ask the jerks who did it.

_Also, Finni, you're adorable._

Finni: *blush* That's sweet!

Emma: Hey, you guys. Were you able to manage without me?

Ciel: Yes. Ash left because he got bored.

Emma: Thank God.

Sebastian: We got the shows. We'll watch them on Emma's laptop later, so let's move on with the questions.

Emma: Next, Migoto Nami is back! :D Is it Nami? I'm just gonna assume, so tell me if I'm wrong :P *whispering* Also, don't let Ciel see the questions! The dare at the end is something he's not supposed to see!

Everyone but Ciel: *nods*

Emma: Okay, let's answer her questions! She asked if I liked Chinese food. I love it! Also, she said that we should totally get together and make mango chicken curry. That sounds awesome!

_Ciel, can I borrow Bard for a day? I wanna go on a date with him :D_

Ciel: You can have him. Do it tomorrow.

Bard: Sweet!

_Also, if Abberline was still with us (God rest his soul. That guy was awesome) and he wanted to adopt you, would you let him? He seemed really fond of you._

Ciel: Um… I don't know. I suppose. Can we please change the subject?

Ash: *bursts in* Hey guys! I figured that now would be a good time to check in on everybody!

Emma: Ash, leave. Please.

Ash: NO.

Sebastian: I'll cut you.

Ash: Like you haven't done that before. PWN

Sebastian: YOU WANNA GO?

Ash: YAH! LET'S GO! *slaps*

Grell: OH HECK NAW *chases with Death scythe*

Emma: Okay, now the last part… of….

Ciel: *was reading paper that was supposed to be secret!) Nami, you dared me and Emma to make out…

Emma: (oh crap) Yeah, she did…

Ciel: So that's why I wasn't supposed to see this. Good thing Lizzy caught a bug…

Emma: *blushing like nobody's business* Yeah…

Meyrin: *whispering to Finni* Emma is a huge Ciel fangirl! She has the biggest anime crush on him!

Finni: I think they're cute together. :3

Ciel: *sigh* I suppose we'd better go ahead…

Emma: =O.O=

Ciel: *kisses Emma*

Everybody: *swoon*

*Here, Emma is freaking out because Ciel Phantomhive, one of the hottest anime guys ever, is kissing her. Although she's freaking out, she's enjoying it. :)*

Ciel: *pulls away*

Emma: *nosebleed* *faints from loss of blood*

Ciel: Hm. I didn't expect that to happen.

Sebastian: Well, what did you think?

Ciel: I actually kind of enjoyed it. :)

Sebastian: Wow.

Finni: I never thought that he would enjoy kissing somebody!

Grell: AWWWW THAT WAS SO KAWAII~!

Ash: *clothes tattered and bloodstained* Grell, you suck.

Grell: Shut up!

Sebastian: Well, until she comes to, I'm going to do the last two questions! This one is from AnneNonymous13.

Finni: It's nice to meet you! Thanks for reviewing! :D

Grell: She said:

_I have a question for Sebastian: if Ciel didn't become a demon and you had the chance to take his soul, would you take it? By the way, I'm a kitty! Thank you so much for being affectionate to our species!_

Sebastian: Of course I would. I had cultivated Bochan's soul so perfectly, I would definitely take it. And… You're a kitty? COME TO MEEEEE

Ciel: Relax, I don't think she wants you to kidnap her.

Grell: Haha. :)

Sebastian: I can't help it. Cats are the most beautiful creatures on this green Earth, and-

Ciel: Let's move on. This one is from OwlishEyesAndAvidQuill. Interesting name.

_Hey, Grell, just want to say that I love you (you're like, the ULTIMATE Seb fangirl :D) and I really hope Sebastian FINALLY goes out with you sometime. So I'm going to do something for you. Sebastian, I DARE YOU TO KISS GRELL!_

Grell: RIGHT ON GIRL! I LOVE YOU, TOO! *blows kiss*

Sebastian: *sigh* This makes two kisses in one chapter…

Grell: Come on, sweetheart, kiss me! 3

Sebastian: *gives Grell a gentle and delicate kiss*

Grell: * does the same thing as Emma and faints from nosebleed.*

Ciel: Two nosebleeds in one chapter, too.

_Oh, and by the way Grell, how do you keep your hair in such an AMAZING condition?_

William: Since she isn't with us, I'll answer. She washes and conditions every night. She also dyes it every night. Then brushes it whenever she had the chance.

Emma: *finally coming to* Ugh… What happened?

Ciel: You fainted after I kissed you.

Emma: *faints again*

Ciel: Well. Thanks everybody. Remember to vote for the dance contest, Sebastian or Claude. Also submit game names. We only have three. You can submit another if you'd like. Bye everybody.


	9. Sorry for the screwup!

Hello, folks. Okay, I know that you're probably saying, "Woah, four freaking chapters! What the heck is wrong with her?"

What's wrong is that I got so screwed up with my chapters. I'm gonna cut to the chase and say that I am just really out of it today. Really, really out of it.

Once again, I apologize, I know you are really ticked right now but please try to overlook it! I suck, I admit! Don't hurt me! *cowers*

So let's talk about happy things :D

I am extremely grateful for how this is doing! I honestly didn't think it would be all that great, but it's been going really well.

Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. You all don't know how excited I was when I got so many reviews! I went to my parents and went crazy talking, I bet they don't wanna hear ANYMORE about this story, lol!

I'm going to keep the two contests going for a while to get some more answers and stuff. You can submit up to two names for the game! So far, we have these names: _Black Puzzle, Kuroshitsuji: Angels and Demons, _and _Phantomhive's Revenge._ They're all really great, and it'll be impossible for me to choose, so I'm going to do a good ole drawing!

For the dance contest, Sebastian is beating Claude 2-1. Vote, people! Help your favorite butler out :)

Thanks to the "old friends", people who have kept reviewing! It's people like you who help the story keep going, thank you! You know who you are :)

I know that I have been quite persistent with uploading these chapters. As in, one a day. I'm sorry if I go too fast, but I'm far too excited :P

Some days I might not be able to update since I have dance. Just saying!

Okay, end of announcements! Thanks you guys, you all mean a lot!

Once again, I'm sorry for the screw-up, that was a really stupid goof that I made. But it's fixed now!

Like I've said, tell me if I skipped you! I want every question to be answered! :D

Bye, you guys! See you next chapter! :) *waves*


	10. Gonna catch up soon!

Emma: Hello, fellow demons/mortals/shinigami! So, yeah, I know it's been a while…

Ciel: YA THINK?

Emma: *glares* Anyway, you see, I kinda got caught up with another anime and procrastinated on this chapter. Then got VURRY behind.

Sebastian: …

Emma: Everybody is really pissed off, I know.

Grell: Girl, I understand.

Emma: Thanks. But. There are way too many reviews to me to answer and catch up with. SO! I am going to pick two random reviews. Kay? Then we'll answer those. Then we'll kind of… like start over. Ya see? Start fresh!

William: You are despicable.

Emma: Chill out.

Lizzy: But you left everyone hanging!

Emma: And I'm really sorry! :( *gives everyone a grand feast to make up for it* Also! Contests!

Sebastian: Dance contest first?

Emma: Yeah. The winner is… Sebastian! He beat Claude by… well… a lot. I lost count.

Claude: BRRRREEEHHH

Sebastian: Haha. Claude is LLAAAAMMEE

Emma: LOL Anyways. Now the winner of the name contest! Sebastian, since you won the dance contest?

Sebastian: Yes. *flips Claude off behind back* We did a random drawing for who won. They were too good! The winner is…

_Kuroshitsuji: Angels and Demons_, submitted by black koneko-chan!

Everyone: *claps*

Emma: Nice job! To the others, yours were all great as well. So here's your prize! You get two days alone with any person on Black Butler. Who with and where? Okay, first randomly picked question! This is from Migoto Nami. Hi Nami! :)

_Okay so first off, Ciel, heck YES I made you guys make out! You happy? If so, give Emma a hug. If not...uh...just keep doin what you're doin._

Ciel: *keeps doing what he's doing, but blushes*

Sebastian: Liar.

_Ash/Angela, do you prefer to be a woman or a man most of the time and why?_

Ash: I don't know. I like looking pretty but I like being strong. Meh. *shrugs*

_Sebastian, can one pay for a contract in advance? Like say, I have a little sibling and I wanna pay you in advance with my soul in exchange for you taking care of her until she comes of age or something. Can contracts work like that?_

_Also, Bassy...can I have a hug? T-T I'm sorry for saying that I'd 'do Bard before you.' in like my first review. I hope you're not angered. I luv chu too :'[_

Sebastian: Yes, you can. I've had clients do that. *hugs Nami* It's alright. I understand. I'm not too angry, but you could just show that you're truthful this time… *seductive look in eye*

Bard: Oi! I'm taking her out! AWAY WIT YOUR BAD SELF! TO HAWAII! *uses time machine and goes to Hawaii with Nami*

Ciel: Buh-bye.

Emma: … Okay. Next question! Here we have something from AnneNonymous13. Herro! Here we are!

_Hi again! I really enjoying reading this! Question for the Undertaker: What kind of jokes do you like? I'd love to give you some. Also, I love you, you're so hilarious and it would be so awesome if you were my reaper when I die. By the way Sebastian, of course I'd let you cuddle me! Actually, I dare you to cuddle me. Hope Grell won't be so jealous._

Undertaker: Well, I'm flattered :3 I like funny jokes! :D Like Sebastian's! And even though I'm retired I'll be your reaper. 3

Everybody: Awwww.

Sebastian: *cuddles*

Grell: *turning red*

Sebastian: ARE YOU JELLY? ARE YOU JELLY?

Emma: Since when did you start saying that?

Sebastian: Since I looked on your phone. Saw those messages with that girl.

Emma: Hey, don't creep on me and my best friend! Those were private :(

Ciel: You were talking about some retarded caveman or-

Emma: OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH.

Ciel: But a retarded caveman?

Emma: AHEM anyways I think we'll be going now BYEEEEEEEEEEE


	11. Many dares await! :D

Emma: WASSUP MY HOMIES!

Ciel: You sound like an idiot.

Sebastian: Grell, this is your fault. You two had a sleepover and drank coffee and Monster Energy drink and went crazy with KitKats and tiramisu.

Grell: SORRY! I can't help that she's hyper. We could just drug her…

Sebastian: … Good idea.

Emma: *gets drugged and is knocked out*

Ciel: I think you overdosed her…

Grell: OH WELL

Claude: Fool.

Alois: I wanna do the question! This is an anonymous reviewer! Sorrow-san!

_If you had to be handcuffed to somebody who would it be? For a dare, you have to be handcuffed to someone you didn't want for the whole chapter!_

Sebastian: A cat.

Grell: BASSY!

Ciel: …

Agni: HEY YOU GUYS!

Soma: Sorry, we had to take a trip here! Wow, that was long!

Sebastian: Let's handcuff a few people, but not too many! We have some things planned for this chapter :)

*Claude and Lizzy, Undertaker and Agni, Soma and Finni all get handcuffed*

Claude: Ugh.

Agni: Meh. Could be worse, I guess.

Emma: *comes to* Ugh, what happened?

Sebastian: We drugged you! :D

Emma: … You drugged me?

Ciel: Yeah. You were hyper.

Emma: You shall pay. Anyways, next reviewer! Ugh, my head hurts…. GrellsBFFLovesChuCiel is here. Nice to meet you!

_Ciel, I dare you to dress like a cat and sit on Sebastian's lap, FACING HIM, for 2 chapters._

Ciel: You gotta be kidding me. *sits hesitantly*

Sebastian: This is quite embarrassing.

_Grell, we are besties forever! I will totally sparkle-fy your Death Scythe (if you'll let me) and take awesome pictures together! *does the inverted sign language "I love you", winks, and licks her upper lip like Grell*_

Grell: YAY! BESTIES! *hugs* Please do! But in red! I love you too! *winks and blows kiss*

_KEEP ROCKING THOSE FINE BOOTY SHORTS, BOY. YOU'RE SEXY._

Alois: Oh yes. *dies some crazy booty dance*

Emma: *covers eyes* Ahem. Anyways it was very nice to meet you! Hope you come back!

Ciel: FML

Sebastian: LOL

Agni: Next we have Midnight Fearie. Interesting name!

Emma: We're very glad you've been entertained and we're happy to have you! Come and sit! So, what's your first question? (BTW: Cool tiger cub! Kawaii 3)

_For Ciel: With absolutely no offense intended towards Elizabeth...if you could, would you end your engagement with her?_

Ciel: Can I skip this one? I really don't like questions about that kind of thing -.-

Emma: Yeah, it's okay. No comment then.

_For Mey-Rin: What was it like to be a sniper, especially one so talented?_

Meyrin: It was really cool, yes! But I'm over killing people, at least if it's not to protect the manor! *salutes*

_For Grell, Elizabeth, and Ciel: Do you ever miss Madame Red?_

Ciel: Of course I do.

Lizzy: Yeah. *sniffs*

Grell: I actually feel kinda guilty for killing her now… *cries*

_For Claude: How come you became such a pedo-spider (a term I came up with!) for Ciel's soul?_

Claude: I don't know. Sebastian's fault.

Sebastian: How is this my fault?

Claude: Everything is your fault in my eyes. *dramatic close-up and he narrows his eyes* EVERYTHING.

_For Alois: The girlishly short shorts. Why? And who has hurt you the most, Earl Trancy or Claude?_

Alois: Earl Trancy. Definitely. *shivers*

Emma: *feeling sympathetic* It's okay, Alois. Everything is okay now. The series is over, you're alive, and everyone is happy! *hugs*

Alois: *smiles* Yeah, thanks. :) *blush*

Ciel: *narrows eyes*

Emma: Now. Let's get to her last question!

_And finally, for S-S-Sebastian... I-I know this may be kind of...personal, but, I was wondering...did...did you ever really have feelings for that nun? And by the way...I completely understand your love for cats. *holds up Rajah, even though he's a tiger cub* They really are awesome! And don't worry, even if you ran n-naked down the East End and your true form is practically a hooker...I still think you're amazing, and truly one hell of a butler!_

Sebastian: I didn't know her. I just wanted information. *shrugs*

Emma: Right. Thank you! Now, DARES! Since I suck and missed so many questions, I decided to fulfill the dares! So here's the first one. Zuu-zai Baka told Claude to smile for 3 chapters!

Claude: *smiles* You all are evil and must be destroyed.

Emma: What is it with people smiling around here…

Ciel: This girl dared me to wear a freaking cat costume? Really, koneko-chan? Really? *changes*

Sebastian: *nosebleed*

Emma: LOL. Okay, so next we have a few dares from . That reminds me of the Sound of Music! :D She told Lizzy and Alois to kiss.

Lizzy: Ugh! Well, I suppose I'll do it… *kisses Alois*

Alois: Whatever.

Emma: Someone's in a bad mood.

Alois: I'm not, I just think that she's obnoxious.

Emma: She also told Grell to confess love for Claude, even if it's a lie. If not, then run down the East End naked to see what gender you really are!

Grell: I choose nudity! I could never betray my dear Bassy! *runs down East End, revealing he is indeed a guy*

Sebastian: Hm.

Emma: Don't hate. So what if he's that way? It's wrong to judge people.

Grell: Girl, I love you so much.

Emma: Woah, this is getting long. I hope you don't mind! BlackRose reviewed anonymously. I'm only going to use one, since we have a grand surprise! She asked Ronald and Will to kiss!

*Will and Ronald kiss, both ending with great blushes*

Emma: Next! We're saving the most interesting one for last!

Sebastian: Death's artist dared me and Undertaker to make out. Okay! *makes out with Undertaker*

Emma: *laughs while they're still kissing just for show* Now, the grand finale! Bristishchic12 told Alois and Ciel to get on a table, wearing neon leotards and heels, and do the Macarena to Single Ladies!

Ciel: OH SH-

Alois: This oughta be good.

*they change into their outfits. Ciel has a neon yellow leotard and blue heels, while Alois's leotard is bright pink and has green heels to accompany*

Emma: OH MY GOD *snaps picture*

*They stand on a table as Emma turns on the song. They begin while everybody dies with laughter. Turns out, Ciel and Alois are very good dancers and have nice legs :P*

Emma: Well! Very long chapter! I hope you enjoyed, especially the last thing! Bye!


	12. The ambush!

Claude: *smiling* Hello there.

Emma: Zzzzzzzzzzz…..

Sebastian: Emma, you need to wake up.

Emma: Sebby, it's three in the morning…

Ciel: Emma, you have to get up. The manor is being infiltrated. The Italian mafia is back.

Emma: Azzurro Vanel? (The dude from episode 2. This is how the wiki spelled it)

Ceil: Yes. Apparently, Sebastian didn't kill him like we thought he did.

Sebastian: I decided to just let him suffer. Inflict more pain and all.

Finni: If something happens, we need to answer all these reviews in case something happens. Everybody is here to get their answers.

Emma: *sighs* Okay. Let's just get started. We need to hurry, though. Our first is from Migoto Nami. She's been with us for a while. Thankfully, she and Bard returned safely from their date last night. I'm glad that they had a good time! :) She said that she bought him a slingshot and he got her a kitty cat!

Ciel: I suppose I don't mind. As long as he doesn't hurt anyone with it…

Sebastian: Why don't we let her stay another night?

Ciel: Why? She's been here since chapter 1 with the rest of them.

Emma: Come on, she's a friend! Me and her are close!

Sebastian: Yes. Best friends and all that crap.

Ciel: Fine. Whatever.

_Tanaka, what exactly does your job at the manor entail? I believe I read somewhere that you were the 'house steward' or something. So what exactly do you do during that job?_

Tanaka: Ho, ho, ho.

Sebastian: Well, he pretty much just supervises when he isn't needed. Otherwise, he's like a normal butler.

Emma: Ciel kind of appointed Tanaka to tend to me. I like Tanaka, he's really cool! Me and him drink tea together!

Ciel: Can I get off of Sebastian's lap now please?

Emma: Yeah, go ahead.

Ciel: *slides off* Okay.

Meyrin: Master, they still haven't attacked. They're just waiting, yes.

Ciel: *sighs* Well. We'll wait then.

Emma: Next we have Lau's Smile reviewing. Nice to meet you! Hope we see you again! She dared Sebastian to dress like a dog and woof after every sentence for two chapters. Sebastian, are you up to it?

Sebastian: Sure. *changes into dog suit* This is ridiculous. Woof.

Everybody: *laughs*

Emma: Sucks for you.

Sebastian: *sigh* Woof.

Finni: They sent one man inside, Master! He got inside but we got him!

Ciel: Next one they send, hold him captive. Let's move on, though.

Emma: Jessica1209 is here with us! She dared Grell to kiss Sebastian with tongue!

Grell: Ooh yay! My bestie knows me so well! *kisses Sebastian*

Emma: True love.

Ciel: It appears.

Emma: We have a new reviewer here today, and her name is Blazenaire Alda. It's nice to meet you! Sorry for the current predicament we have!

_I have both a question and a dare. Firstly to Ms. Grell Sutcliffe, what would happen if all red make-up and clothing were destroyed? And now for the dare, I dare everybody to wear clothing of Grell's choice! *evil giggles*_

Grell: That would be terrible! Like the apocalypse! Like the 2012 scare was real! Like-

Emma: Grell.

Grell: *jumps* Sorry. Got carried away. But that is a very scary thought. *gets a glint in eye* Now for the fun part.

*Emma is put in a red ruffled shirt which is actually really pretty. Ciel is put in a red coat. Sebastian gets a very… revealing red body suit made of leather(but he has dog ears, a tail, and a collar). Alois has a more modest version of this. Bard and Finni are put in red suits and Meyrin now has a very simple red dress. Soma and Agni have nice red robes from their culture. Everyone, save Sebastian and Alois, look pretty dang snappy.*

Emma: Well, we sure look nice.

Ciel: I'm glad he didn't give me some bright red like I thought he would.

Grell: OI! IT'S SHE!

Emma: We already proved the opposite yesterday, but let's go ahead and call him a her so she'll shut up.

Grell: Yeah, you could have just lied.

Emma: GrellsBffLoveChuCiel has returned! Hey dere :) We shall answer your questions! She took note that Ciel and Alois had sexy legs. I agree.

Alois: You know it girl!

_Why are you so cute but so stubborn? And how do you get so smart when it comes to the Queen's cases?_

Ciel: I was told that my dad could be that way sometimes. I'm just like that all the time. And I didn't really think I was cute…

Emma: It's true though 3

Ciel: *smiles* Okay… Anyways. My dad was good at that, too. Inheritance? I don't know.

Sebastian: Probably. Woof.

Emma: She asked if she could bring Finni on a date! Ciel, how about it?

Ciel: Sure. Knock yourself out. Just wait until this blows over.

Finni: Yay! She said we could have a picnic outside! 3 And she said that she'd gladly have my babies! But I really don't want any now… Maybe later? ;)

Grell: OOH! SHE DECORATED MY DEATH SCYTHE WITH RED GLITTER! *does a happy dance*

Emma: She asked why Ash was such a creep. Thankfully, he's not here. I think he's just crazy. What about you, Sebby?

Sebastian: So do I. Woof. I think he was kicked out of Heaven, so he went insane with not being there, woof. But I don't know, I'd rather not get acquainted with him, woof.

Meyrin: Ooh! She said I was super amazing and pretty!

Sebastian: You are. Woof.

Meyrin: *nosebleed*

Emma: Sebastian, help her. *glares*

Sebastian: LOL WOOF

Emma: Midnight Fearie is back here. It's understandable that little Rajah would be asleep now…

Soma: OH MY GOD BABY TIGER SO CUTE *cuddlecuddlecuddle*

_For both Alois and Ciel, I've noticed you two have both (seemingly) willingly dressed and acted as girls. Do you two enjoy cross dressing or something?_

Ciel: I did it for the Queen. I do not enjoy something like that. *frowns*

Alois: I LIKE IT! It's so much fun because people get so freaked out!

_For William, just curious, what exactly is your Death Scythe supposed to be again?_

William: A Death Scythe. -.-#

Emma: I think you mean hedge cutters.

William: What?

Emma: You know, the big things that look like pliers that people use to trim bushes and stuff-

William: I know what they are, why would you say that though?

Emma: *sigh* Never mind.

_For Sebastian, what is it like where you're from? I mean, besides the apparently terrible pets._

Sebastian: Well, I live in the pits of Hell, so… Woof. Yeah, bad pets who sometimes try to eat you…

Emma: Remember, you're trying not to plagiarize Nami's story. She described it really well.

Sebastian: Yeah, woof. It's really hot there, woof. Like, two hundred degrees, and the trees are either barren or on fire, woof.

Claude: People are really mean there. *frowns*

Timber, Thompson, Canterbury: … *laughs*

Emma: Woah! Since when were you three here?

Timber: *shrugs*

Emma: Okay… So, she offered two dares. One, she said for me to choose people to dress as characters from Sailor Moon. Umm…. I don't watch that, so I don't know it, but I think Alois should be the pink one XD

Alois: Omg yuussss :)

Emma: She also asked for me to choose people to roleplay as Hetalia characters! I know dis =w=

Sebastian: Oh God. Woof. She is in love with Italy, woof.

Emma: Grell, I want you to be France. Sebastian, you should so be Russia. Wait… You kind of are like Russia. Whatever, just add the accent. Ciel, you should totally be like Italy. Alois, you should be like Germany.

Ciel: *smirks* You mean like eating pasta and stuff? Sure. I like pasta. I like tomatoes too :)

Grell: Qui qui! (I think that's how you spell it) *grabs Meyrin* *French accent* Mademoiselle!

Sebastian: *pulls out a bottle of vodka and drinks so much that he gets himself drunk* hoohoo! Woof… *hiccup*

Alois: SAUSAGE! WURST! LEDERHOSEN! GUNS! Oh yes.

Emma: Okay, this has been pretty long. I guess we'll see you guys-

Azuro Finell: *comes inside with his goons and points guns at everybody*

Claude: Emma, get all the reviewers to the basement.

Emma: Right. *begins to make everybody sneak away*

Azzurro: Hey! Come back here!

Everybody: *returns*

Azzurro: *grabs Ciel and points gun at his head* No one move or I'll shoot!


	13. Azzurro gets a new job

Sebastian: Let him go, woof!

Azzurro: Haha, you sound stupid. What are you doing?

Emma: It was a dare!

Azzurro: Of course you idiots would be doing something like this.

Emma: We have to answer the other questions for this chapter. Let him go!

Azzurro: Fine. But any wrong move and I'll pull de trigger!

Emma: *gulp* Okay. The first reviewer is DERANGEDauthor24. She dared Ciel to put on the dress and corset again.

Claude: That means you have to let him go.

Azzurro: No!

Emma: So… Who can we substitute?

*everyone looks at Emma*

Emma: You gotta be kidding me.

*twenty minutes later*

Emma: I can't breathe very well….

Ciel: Now you know how I feel.

Lizzy: It isn't that bad.

Emma: You don't wear a corset, you're like a freaking pole!

Lizzy: I don't wear one because I'm too young, but okay….. :/

Sebastian: Maria Starlight dared Bochan and I to make out. I thought we already did that…? Woof?

Ciel: That was rather disgusting when we did…

Sebastian: Can I just run down the East End naked again, woof?

Emma: Yeah, go ahead. Just make Ciel watch and it'll be pretty much the same.

Sebastian: *strips* *runs down East End yelling woof at people*

Emma: Okay… She also asked why Grell really killed Madam Red.

Grell: Well, I thought she was moving away from the ruthless woman that I knew her to be… And I really didn't want to be her butler anymore, she asked for the weirdest things.

Emma: We all really miss her.

Ciel: Yes, we do. She may have been very clingy and overprotective and annoying, but she was still my aunt.

Emma: But, on the bright side, Maria here gave us some energy drinks and brownies! Thank you! These are really good!

*everyone noms for a while*

Grell: Next we have Three Is My Lucky Number. She said for Ciel to cross dress for the next two chapters. Are you up to it?

Ciel: Yeah, if this idiot here will let me go.

Azzurro: Put on the dress.

Ciel: *puts on another dress* Okay. Assume position.

Azzurro: *points gun at head*

Emma: *rolls eyes* Are you kidding me?

Ciel: I realize the error of my ways now. Hm. :/

Emma: Anyways, she asked if she could go on a date with Dagger! Sebastian, she also gave you some cute little kittens!

Dagger: Yay! :D *leaves the mansion and goes on a date with her*

Sebastian: 3

Emma: Lau's Smile is back with us! Hello! We'll try not to let Azzurro shoot you.

Sebastian: She asked why all the bad guys would want to attack someone as adorable as Ciel, woof.

Emma: I know. It's quite ridiculous. Say, Azzurro, why don't you answer this one?

Azzurro: Cause he is a stupid little brat who is too devoted to this queen of ours!

Alois: She asked if I was a girl would I stick with the booty shorts or wear a miniskirt. I'd still wear the shorts! They're sexy :) What do you think, Emma?

Emma: Ummm…. Sure.

Ciel: You must be joking.

Emma: *whispers* I was bluffing. Moving on. For Timber, Thompson, and Cantebury… She wanted you to speak your minds.

Timber: Alois is far too loudmouthed.

Thompson: Claude is annoying and Hannah is the best.

Cantebury: (You guys are going to think I'm ridiculous for this) Emma is awesome.

Emma: 3 (Dude, Cantebury is one of my favorite demons)

Sebastian: Lol, woof. So next we have our dear friend RyokoRyuketsu. Hello, miss! Woof! *holds back a laugh* She dared Claude to dress like a spider and sing The Itsy Bitsy Spider. Woof.

Claude: For the love of Alois's soul, really? *dresses like a spider* *sings and does little hand motions* The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout. Down came the rain and washed the spider out. Out came the sun and dried up all the rain and the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again. *hands out cake*

Emma: She also dared everyone to cross dress. Me, Ciel, and Claude are occupied with dares, so everyone else will change. That means you, too, Azzurro.

Azzurro: Crap.

*Guys put on dresses, girls put on suits. The guys look ridiculous but the girls look pretty good)

Undertaker: She said that she chose me over Sebastian! :D Come, my dear! To Aruba! *hops in time machine and goes to Aruba with her*

Ciel: Now, can we focus on getting these guys out of here?

Sebastian: Now I don't have to say woof! :D Anyways, I think I have a plan to get him out of there, Emma…. Emma? Where did she go?

Ciel: Did you take her? You better give her back!

Azzurro: Hey, that wasn't me this time.

Grell: WHERE IS SHE?

*suddenly, Azzurro is knocked out*

Sebastian: Emma!

Emma: *holding up a frying pan* Done. Sebastian, could you clean this up, please?

Sebastian: Yes. *sends Azzurro and his goons to future to work in McDonald's*

Ciel: Phew. I'm glad all that crap is over with.

Grell: Good job girlfriend! :D

Emma: Thanks. Now, I think I'm going to get some sleep. See everyone later! I'll answer the next two reviews very soon! Bye!

Author's Note! Wow, this is the thirteenth chapter! We're getting really far. You don't know how happy and proud I am that this story has been moving along, and I'm noticing a lot more new reviewers! That's great! *gives everyone curry bread* Here's a present :) So. I'm thinking of doing another big thing like the dance contest and game name thing. So. Here's what we're going to do. How about our lovely reviewers give me some ideas for a contest of some sort? Well, just keep that in mind! Thanks for reading! Love you all :)


	14. Drama in de HOUSE!

Emma: BEEP BEEP BEEP EMERGENCY

Sebastian: What is it?

Emma: We are having a review overload! Take evasive action and write at 12:30 in order to catch up!

Ciel: Are you kidding?

Emma: No! Okay, first review! Here is Strawberry234! :D She asked Sebastian if he has ever liked someone.

Sebastian: I like someone. *blush* I'm not telling who.

Emma: Come on, speak up.

Sebastian: Has a coat.

Ciel: *thinks a moment* REALLY?

Grell: *totally oblivious* Who is it?

Emma: Grell, we'll let you read the chapter back to figure it out. Continue evasive action to regulate review amounts! Our reviewer also asked if she could take Snake on a date!

Ciel: *waves* Wait until morning though…

Bardrouy: Keep going! We now have Miss Brokenescence. Hello there!

Emma: She invited Sebastian to go and play with her cats. Ciel? *Ciel nods* She also asked Grell if she'd like to go shopping!

Grell: OOH YES! :)

Ciel: She dared me to hug you, Emma. *opens arms*

Emma: *dies*

Ciel: Oh, God.

Emma: I can't help it…

Ciel: Yeah, I understand. Okay. Commence your evasive action and stuff. *sleeps*

Emma: He's so cute when he sleeps. 3

Meyrin: She said that she hated Ash. She asked why he/she would violate Pluto like that.

Emma: *cuddles Pluto* *in baby voice* It's okay, Plu-Plu, that mean angel is gone now… *gives him a tummy rub*

Finni: She inquired if Sebastian has any parents and if all demons have parents.

Sebastian: My parents are dead. Some demons have parents, if they're alive and all. Mine were killed. Hellhounds. :/

Emma: So that's why you hate dogs.

Grell: Aww. That's sad.

Sebastian: Not a big deal. I never really liked my parents.

Emma: Undertaker, she said that in the manga she saw you with a locket that had "Alex" on it. Is that your name?

Undertaker: *frowns* No, that's not me name. That's someone else's name. *looks off into the distance*

Grell: Who?

Undertaker: Nobody :(

Sebastian: Come now, tell us.

Undertaker: No! You can wait a few chapters, yes?

Emma: Okay, whatever floats your boat.

Agni: Ooh! Curry eating contest! *looks at Soma* ONE ON ONE! ME VS. YOU!

Soma: YOU WANNA GO?

Agni: LET'S GO!

*ten minutes later*

Emma: Good job, Soma. *looks towards reviewers* Agni isn't feeling too well now. Curry overload. Not easy on the stomach, you know.

Agni: WRETCH

Emma: Yeah… Next is blood rose knight! :) Thank you! I've worked hard!

Sebastian: Ciel, were you scared when I was about to eat your delicious soul?

Ciel: … No.

Claude: You don't appear to be telling the truth.

Ciel: I am…

Drocell: So I thought to myself: This dude is a huge liar!

Emma: DROCELL! When did you get here?

Drocell: I've been here.

Emma: Welcome! Sit down. Enjoy the tea. Sebastian made it because Claude's sucks. Sebastian, the next question asks what souls taste like.

Sebastian: Candy. If it was a cruel soul, it tastes like sour candies, but the mild ones that taste good. If it was pure, it's like cotton candy or jelly beans. And personalities affect flavor!

Emma: Awesome. Thanks, that was a really good question! :D So, she also dared Grell to wear light blue for this chapter!

Grell: :( *puts on the same outfit, just in the light blue color* This saddens me.

Sebastian: I was dared to go on a date with her friend Melody. I'll happily oblige!

Emma: Next, DERANGEDauthor is back again! She dared the triplets to speak their minds for the next seven chapters! I don't think I'll be able to keep count, so I'll just do it for a good while and hope that it's seven. :)

Cantebury: Cool.

Timber: Can we change clothes?

Emma: Yeah, guess so.

Timber: *looks a lot like a hipster*

Thompson: I think I'll just stay in my uniform…

Cantebury: Me too…

Grell: She gave me a life sized plush of dear Bassy! I LOVE YOU TOO! :D

Sebastian: Our next guest is Maria Starlight. Hello again! She dared for Grell to kidnap me and for Ciel to find me on his own.

Grell: *takes Sebastian* OKAY! AWAY WE GO!

Ciel: I think I know where he is now.

*Ciel walks into Sebastian's bedroom and finds him tied to the bed with Grell laughing happily*

Ciel: FOUND YOU.

Emma: Thank you for the cookies! *noms*

Finni: Here we have Dusk Maiden! Hello there! She asked Ciel if Sebastian has ever sung him a lullaby.

Ciel: No, he hasn't, and I hope he never does. And she asked if I have ever cuddled Sebastian. If you count being toted rather uncomfortably bridal-style is cuddling, then yes. -.-#

Emma: Someone's in a pissy mood.

Ciel: I. AM. FREAKING. EXHAUSTED. YOU NITWITS WOKE ME UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT TWO NIGHTS IN A ROW!

Emma: *frowns* I'm sorry. They were emergencies.

Ciel: THIS IS AN EMERGENCY?

Emma: *hangs head*

Grell: Hey, don't yell at her. She kind of saved your life.

Ciel: *scoffs* I'm going to bed.

Emma: *sighs*

Sebastian: I'll go get him.

Emma: No, if he wants to sleep, let him sleep. I'm tired, too. But I'm devoted to this story and its cast.

Grell: It's okay, don't take it too hard.

Meyrin: He gets cranky when he's tired…

Emma: *hugs everybody* It'll be fine. Let's keep going! Alois, you have to burn your booty shorts! :)

Alois: WHAT?

Emma: Yup! You were dared!

Alois: OH PLEASE NO! *drops to his knees in front of Dusk Maiden* GIVE ME MERCY~~~~~

Ciel: SHUT UP!

Emma: Calm down, Alois, we have to be quiet so Ciel can sleep. So, Dusk Maiden. Will you spare his shorts? :) We'll be anxiously waiting! *whispers* Why don't you submit a replacement dare?

William: I was asked that, if I needed a soul-collecting partner, if I would choose Grell or Ronald. Ronald, no doubt. He actually gets things done.

Grell: Ouch.

William: It's kind of true…

Emma: *holds up little Labrador puppy* She also gave Ciel a puppy! We'll let him name it in the morning.

Finni: And, finally, our last question for tonight. We'll do the rest tomorrow. We have Accalia Michaels here tonight! She said that she's kidnapping the triplets!

Triplets: *walking out* Buh-bye.

William: She said I was awesome. Sweet.

Emma: Okay. Emergency over. (Thank God) See you next chapter! :D

Author's Note! Hello! Sorry that this chapter is so crappy. I looked in my mail and had so many review things that if I didn't update, I'd get backed up! And that would suck! Remember what happened last time? ;)

Drama with the cast, ne? Ciel is FIESTY :) But not in a good way this time. I wanted to add something dramatic. Welp. I'm tired, so I'm going to BED! Zzzzzz…. So, I shall see you again, faithful revewers!

P.S.: I'm gonna automatically assume everybody's a girl. If otherwise, please tell me so that I don't accidentally call a guy a girl and cause him embarrassment. (UNRELATED STORY ALERT) One time in school I thought that this girl was a guy and she got REALLY pissed off at me. So yeah. :P


	15. A possible mystery arising?

Emma: *looks down the hallway* Why isn't he coming? He agreed to attend every meeting.

Sebastian: *shrugs* I tried to get him out, but he wouldn't come. And I can't disobey his orders.

Grell: He'll come, I'm sure of it.

Alois: That little jerk.

Emma: *shakes head* Don't say that. He's just that way. *takes a deep breath and smiles* Whatever. Let's just answer the questions. That's what I'm here for.

Sebastian: First, Migoto Nami is here! :D Hello!

Emma: It's great to have you back today! She asked why Meyrin doesn't wesr her hair down and take off her glasses more. She says that you're pretty!

Sebastian: You really are.

Meyrin: *blushes deeply* Um… I can't see without my glasses and I've worn my hair like this for a long time…

Emma: *pulls her hair out of the ponytail* I understand the glasses. But at least take your hair down. It's really pretty.

Meyrin: Well, thank you… :)

Emma: There. :) So, next, Nami asked Lau if Ran-Mau is really his sister.

Lau: Not really. She'd get called bad things if I told anyone that she wasn't.

Claude: Well. That clears things up.

Sebastian: Lastly, she asked Bard how he felt about her.

Bard: Soulmate.

Emma: Aw, that's sweet 3

Sebastian: Must have been love at first sight.

Bard: It was indeed. :)

Emma: Well, it was great seeing you again, Nami!

Sebastian: Okay, I think this is a new guest we have here! This is xXstarmiXx. Cool name.

Emma: It's really nice to meet you! *gives a cup of tea* So. You dared for Sebastian and Ciel and Claude and Alois to switch places for a chapter. *frowns*

Sebastian: Just let Alois and Claude do it. Plus, she said there was a kitty stuck on the roof! I must rescue it! *Super Sebastian transform* *flies away*

*Alois and Claude switch clothes and Alois serves him tea*

Alois: I look good in this suit!

Claude: Booty shorts aren't my thing… We have to roleplay each other, right?

Emma: Yep.

Claude: Okay. OLÉ!

Emma: Hey, look, it's fox tamer 113! Long time no see! Sweet, you dared the servants to switch jobs. So. Tanaka, you'll be the cook. Finni, you can be the butler. Meyrin, you can be the other little butler. Bard, you're now the gardener!

*Tanaka gets a chef suit and makes tea. Finni gets a really cool tux. He tries to serve Soma some tea but spills it. Meyrin gets a tux as well and drinks tea. Bard gets some hedge cutters and kind of ruins some of the trees.*

Emma: She also dared everyone to dress as their favorite Avenger! We're just going to choose five people to do that. I CALL IRON MAN! Err.. Iron Girl..

Pluto: Woof! (Translate: I wanna be Hulk!)

Lizzy: Let me be the Black Widow!

Agni: THOR!

Grell: I wanna be Captain America~! 3

Ronald: Can I be Hawkeye?

*AVENGERS, ASSEMBLE! Pluto has some purple shorts and transforms and roars. Lizzy comes in and shows some really epic ninja moves. Emma comes in with the suit on and shoots some stuff. :3 Agni shows up and smashes his hand down, causing this huge earthquake. And finally Grell comes in wearing the Captain America suit and strikes a pose.*

Emma: Ciel should be Nick Fury.

Everyone: *laughs*

Emma: Well, it was great to see you. Hey, we're getting a lot of old friends in this chapter! RyokoRyuketsu is here today. She dared me, Ciel, Grell, and Alois to play Mario Kart and see who would win!

Sebastian: I saved it! Oh, it appears I have a dare, yes?

Claude: Catnip tequila. This oughta be good.

Sebastian: *drinks* Yummy.

Undertaker: She gave me a teddy bear 3

Emma: She dared everyone to dye their hair a weird color. Well… Anyone who isn't occupied with a dare will participate!

*Soma dyes his hair bright blue. Undertaker chooses rainbow colors. Sebastian colors his red. And William decides upon the color bright pink. O.o*

Emma: Nice hair, everybody. Especially William's. So, next, death's artist is back again! Hey there!

Sebastian: She dared Ciel to dress as Cinderella and me as Prince Charming and dance. Umm…

Emma: Yeah. We'll have to get back to you on that one…

Soma: Me and Agni have to switch places. Cool!

Agni: Can I stay in the suit? Oh wait, I'm prince now. Yes, I can. *confused* Soma, go… um… Make some curry.

Soma: Yes sir! *runs off and fixes some curry and gives it to everybody*

Emma: Soma, this is good. Thanks!

Soma: Thank you!

Agni: Now… Just… sit on the floor. *thinks he's bad*

Soma: *sits*

Emma: She said that if she can go out with Undertaker she'll give me a Ciel chibi doll. DEAL!

Undertaker: Okay! I got me a lovely lady right here!

Emma: Thanks for coming back! So, next up is DERANGEDauthor. Nice to see you again!

Joker: Me and Dagger gotta make out for 5 minutes…? *points to hall* Out.

Dagger: *follows*

*ten minutes later*

Emma: They haven't come out yet.

Sebastian: So what. We'll go on. Grell, she gave you a bunch of random red items.

Grell: YAY! *takes them all and looks at them*

Alois: She says that she hates me and loves me at the same time.

Emma: It's easy to feel that way about some people…. Okay folks! I am tired because I stayed til five last night! So I gotta go to bed! *waves*

Author's Note: Yeah, sorry for the abrupt ending. I got a question for you, and we'll see who gets it right! Cause I know where he is!

Emma: Wait, what?

Author Emma: Nothing, I'm just a God that controls your lives…. Sleep.

Emma: Zzzzzzzz….

Author Emma: Anyways. Here it is!

_So, what exactly happened to Ciel to make him not come out?_

I hope you enjoyed! I'll update again tomorrow. Welp, so long, folks! :D


	16. Ciel Bot!

Ciel Bot: Beep boop beep

Sebastian: Are you sure, Emma?

Emma: This'll have to do. We have a lot of questions and dares for Ciel. We had to get a replacement.

Grell: How did you get it?

Emma: Drocell fashioned the body, and I got my friend from the future to add all the wires and stuff. Thanks, Matthew.

Sebastian: Can he talk?

Ciel Bot: Yes, BEEP I can talk.

Lizzy: Who is this guy who made it anyways?

Emma: He's my friend. Me, my best friend, and him sat on the bus together. He's really smart. But this was the best he could do, because I don't know any mad scientists.

Sebastian: Oh, well. Let's begin. Maria Starlight is back here with us today. She dared Ciel and I to get married.

Emma: Ciel Bot.

Sebastian: ….Right.

*Ciel Bot puts on a wedding dress and Sebastian just keeps his tux on. Claude is the priest and marries them. 3*

Sebastian: We don't have to go on a honeymoon, do we?

Emma: No. Well, Congratulations. Grell, Maria also said for you to dress William up as a ballerina!

Grell: *holds up light pink leotard and tutu*

William: The shoes too?

Emma: *holds up the pair of pointe shoes that didn't fit and gave her two scars*

William: Oh God.

Grell: *puts the clothes on him*

Emma: *squeezes the shoes on his feet*

William: These really hurt…

Emma: Go up on the toe.

William: *goes up on his toes* *falls*

Emma: Maria gave everyone except for Ciel cake. We dine!

*noms*

Emma: Thanks! So next we have Dusk Maiden. Hi there! Alois, instead of burning your beloved booty shorts, you have to eat dog food!

Alois: Better than burning my babies. *steals some of Undertaker's dog biscuits and takes a bite* Not bad, actually. *noms*

Emma: Really?

Alois: They're actually pretty good.

Claude: I'll have to order you some, Master. Ooh! I was dared to turn Ciel Bot into a Chihuahua!

Ciel Bot: Woof! Arf! BEEP woof!

Emma: She said for him to stay like that for two chapters. Looks like we got another puppy. I named the first one Lulu.

Pluto: Woof arf bark woof! (I love Lulu! :D)

Emma: Aww, looks like Plu-Plu made a new friend. So, we have BrokenEscence here again! Your name is really cool. Did I tell you that already? Oh well. She dared me not to die when I hug or kiss Ciel.

Sebastian: We'll have to try that later. She asked how old all the characters were and what their biggest fears were. I'm thousands of years old… But I really hate rollercoasters. Emma took me to a festival in her time and it was terrible .

Finni: I'm seventeen now! And I really don't like seeing things die… It makes me sad and scared. :(

Meyrin: I just turned twenty. I hate bugs…

Bard: Twenty-seven. I hate snakes. -

Emma: I'm fourteen. I'm afraid of a lot of things. One being tornados. Okay! Next we have Britishchic12! We missed you! So. Grell, if you could marry Sebastian, would you give up on the color red forever?

Grell: No! I must have the color that compliments me best!

Sebastian: Thank goodness…. She also asked me, if I could be Bochan's master for a day, what would be the first thing I would make him do? I think I'd make him buy a bunch of cats and make a room in the manor for them XD

Lizzy: And she lastly asked if Ciel and I, since we're cousins, found it weird that we were engaged. No..?

Emma: I just looked it up. Cousins usually married each other to keep the money in the family, so it wasn't weird then like it is now. :)

Alois: So, next we have xXstarmiXx! She said for us to put on a play!

Grell: ROMEO AND JULIET! I WANNA BE JULIET!

Emma: Sebastian, you're Romeo.

*They only do the last part of the play because they're lazy and hungry. They put on the fancy costumes and Emma dares them to stay like that for the chapter. After they finish, Grell is in tears because it's sad and he didn't do as well as Sebastian when they died.*

Emma: *claps* That was good! Starmi, can I call you that? You asked if you could go out with Snake. Feel free!

Grell: *sniff* So, next we have DERANGEDauthor again. Hey there! She said that an evil mafia cat named Mr. Fluffies attacked him! Or that he might be in a comatose state from the sexiness in the hallway.

Alois: You love me again today! YAY! :D

Sebastian: I was dared to go on a date with Grell. *prepares picnic* Come to the garden. -.-#

Grell: Yay! 3 *follows him outside*

Undertaker: She also said that, according to her friend, she has the same humor as I! Friends! :D

Emma: Thanks for reviewing! Next we have Animelover0420. Undertaker, she asked you if you wanted to help her play a prank on her friend. Are you up for it?

Undertaker: *leaves* *helps Animelover0420*

Emma: Ciel Bot, would you be her friend?

Ciel Bot: *still a dog* Woof beep Yes.

Grell: *returns*

Alois: That was short.

Sebastian: It's hot out there. -.- So, we got a dare?

Claude: Yeah. Grell, you have to pretend to be Sebastian for two chapters, and Sebastian has to pretend to be you for one.

*They switch clothes*

Sebastian: I actually look pretty good in these.

Emma: I have to Alois's maid. *puts on Hannah's dress* This doesn't exactly flatter me…

Alois: Can I have some food?

Emma: *makes chicken noodle soup* I suck at cooking. *avoids looking at him*

Alois: Why are you turning your head like that?

Emma: If I look at you, you're gonna gouge my eye out!

Alois: Oh, yeah.

Claude: I was dared to bathe in Agni's curry while listening to Soma tell me random stuff.

*Agni fills tub with curry and Claude gets inside it while Soma starts telling him about how he loves curry*

Emma: Okay… So. Next we have black koneko-chan! Hi there! Her question is for the shinigami characters. Why do you wear glasses?

Ronald: We don't exactly have the very best vision…

Grell: I'm legally blind…

William: I can't see crap…

Emma: Okay. It's okay, I have them, too. 8) She asked if she could go on a date with Sebastian! Well, what do you say, Sebastian?

Sebastian: Sure :) *goes on a date with her*

Emma: Bye now! :D

Author's Note: ANOTHER really crappy and abrupt ending! Well, I am getting backed up again! I have a plan for the plot! So, I'm gonna update two chapters so this won't be so ridiculously long. LOL.

*chicken curry for everyone*


	17. The Mission

Emma: Hello again!

Sebastian: *back from his date* Hello.

Ciel Bot: *still a dog* Hello woof beep

Grell: Okay, that thing is creepy.

Emma: *pets Lulu* Kind of. But we can't change him back until the end of this chapter… But anyways! We have to get on with the questions! First, AnneNonymous13 is back! I haven't seen you in a while, I don't think :) And you're welcome!

*She gives out cupcakes*

Sebastian: Aww, she's not a kitty anymore :( But! She said that she saw me in the manga wearing a rosary and asked if it weakened me. It did a little bit, but not too much.

Emma: I'm reading the manga now, cos I only saw the anime. So I don't know! XD Sebastian, look, she's doing a nyan dance!

Sebastian: *dances with her*

Emma: *records to show it to Ciel later*

Grell: My Sebby is SO CUTE!

Emma: Funny! XD So, next we RyokoRyuketsu. Herro! She asked what our favorite guy game was. I like a lot of them.. Does Minecraft count?

Sebastian: What in the world are you talking about?

Emma: Oh yeah. This is in the nineteenth century. Next, she dared Grell to make up my, William, and Alois's hair and she asked Undertaker on a date!

Undertaker: I'm getting all the ladies! XD

*Grell does William's hair with a bright red Mohawk. Alois gets many streaks of different reds, and Emma has dark red curls.*

Emma: Not bad, you actually made me look good.

Grell: But I love you girl! *hugs*

Emma: Coming up we've got ! It's really awesome to see you again! She asked if we knew Death Note, and what our favorite characters were. I really don't watch that, but I like L!

Alois: I am very confused…

Emma: You guys don't know that, either. And Charles Grey isn't here because, since I'm JUST NOW reading the manga-

Author Emma: *a voice from above* BAD BLACK BUTLER FANGIRL!

Emma: I know :( But I really don't know him yet. I'm only on like chapter twelve. I started reading it a few hours ago before my dance class.

Sebastian: Ah, yes. She also dared Ciel to wear a bikini. Claude, you'll have to change Ciel-bot back!

Claude: *changes him back into a robot* There.

Ciel Bot: *puts on a bikini*

Alois: I bet you love this, Emma.

Emma: It's not the real him :(

Sebastian: It's okay, we'll get him back soon. So, we have Maria Starlight back with us now. We already got married :) She said for us to give Bochan blueberry cheesecake or cake.

Emma: Let's try it.

Sebastian: *in front of Ciel's room* Young Master. I have today's snack. Blueberry cheesecake and chocolate cake, JUST FOR YOU…

Grell: It isn't working…

Emma: Just give it out to everybody. We'll just move on… Ooh, someone new! LittlePuffy4ever! Why hello there! Would you like some cake? :)

Sebastian: *gives cake*

Emma: So let's get to your question… Aw, great. Ciel Bot can't answer this. She asked if she saw Sebastian more of a friend or father. *sighs* That's it, I need to try to get him out.

Sebastian: I was informed not to let anybody inside…

Emma: Well, YOU go in. We've got to get down to the bottom of this!

Sebastian: *opens door* *gasps*

*The room is empty and the window is wide open!*

Emma: Ciel! He wasn't even here this whole time!

Grell: This is terrible!

Lizzy: We have to try to find him! But who could it be who took him?

Emma: It's not Azzurro. He's currently getting minimum wage at McDonald's.

*Everyone walks out of the manor*

Grell: Any ideas?

Sebastian: I think I have one.

Emma: Me too. *dramatic close up* Ash.

*GASP*

Lizzy: Wait, isn't he dead? He was killed at the Burning of London…

Sebastian: Unfortunately, what happens in the series doesn't really happen in real life.

Emma: Wouldn't that mean Madam Red is alive?

Grell: Possibly. But it was a thing that happened in the real world. It's almost impossible to guess.

Emma: Where would Ash be now? At the palace?

Sebastian: Probably.

*Everybody rides the carriage to the palace*

Emma: Look, there are guards. This isn't good.

Sebastian: Come on. Let's try to get inside.

Everybody: *gets out*

Guards: *points their guns*

Emma: Sebastian?

Sebastian, Grell, Will, and Claude: *beats up/kills guards*

Sebastian: We're in.

Claude: I'll take the front. Sebastian, you hang left, William, you take the right, and Grell… You stay in back.

Grell: Yay! I have an official position!

Emma: We have to check each room.

*everybody checks the rooms*

Sebastian: I don't know. I can't find him, it's like he isn't here… Maybe he's unconscious.

Emma: I hope not…

William: Grell, have you seen anything?

Grell: No, just the back of all your heads….

Emma: Guys, I think I see something in there… *points into a room*

Alois: Is that Ash and Ciel?

Ciel: *unconscious*

Emma: Ciel! *pushes past William*

Alois: Emma, don't! He probably has-

Emma: *grabbed by some dude who is probably a bad guy*

Author's Note: Dun dun DUUUNNNNNNNNN! Cliffhanger! :D Because I'm sure that you guys adore them :) So! Question of the chapter!

_How should the gang go about saving Ciel?_


	18. Letting Y'all know!

Hey guys. Soooo this story is pretty much done, but Imma make a sequel! Keep an eye out for _Black Butler: Interviews _soon! Cos now reader-interactive stories are against the rules, and I want to follow them! So yeah! See you soon!


End file.
